Salvatore Sisterly Love
by Six2VII
Summary: Damon and Bonnie cope with their youngest daughter going on her first date during Christmas time.


**A/N: This fic is for the Bonnie Holiday Ship Fest-Family. It's a sequel to Daddy's little girls. A story that is close to my heart. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Isobel lay on her bed flipping through _Seventeen Magazine_. She was bored out of her mind. One more day and she was free. She had been stuck in three months of purgatory because she had creatively redecorated her principal's office. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Rosalyn walking past her door. Her little sister had walked by three times. "What do you want?" Rosalyn face scrunched as she peeked in the door "Who says I want something?" Isobel rolled her eyes. She continued flipping through her magazine. Rosalyn sighed and entered her sister's room.

Izzie was okay for the most part but sometimes her sister could be a major wench. Especially when she was in one of her moods. She hated asking for favors, but she had no choice. "So you get pardoned tomorrow?" Isobel smiled. "Yep." Rosalyn nodded. "Probably already got plans with Nikky." Isobel head cocked to the side as she observed her sister. "Yeeeaah. Got some catching up to do."

Rosalyn's face contorted in disgust. Isobel giggled. "I have a favor to ask, out of Salvatore sisterly love please just hear me out." Isobel turned all her attention to Rosalyn. Her sister never asked for favors, and definitely never called upon Salvatore sisterly love. That had been her invention to get her kid sister to cooperate when she heard or saw too much. Isobel smiled to herself. Rozie was growing up. It also meant Rozie was serious. Rosalyn sighed nervously looking around the room. "Out with it. I was about to wash and straighten my hair."

"Um…can me and Henrich tag along on your date tomorrow?" Isobel's eyes travelled upward as she thought about it. It was a definite no, and Rosalyn knew it before she asked, but she was trying to figure out the angle. "Why do you want to tag along? I thought you hated Nikky." Rosalyn scoffed. "Look I have fifty seven dollars and I will do your laundry for a week." Isobel shook her head.

"Yeah right." She said untying her unruly locks. Black curls flowed down her back. "You won't have to buy me a Christmas present." Isobel just stared at your sister. "Already brought it dweeb. Christmas is like four days away. Don't give me that look you knew the answer before you walked in the door. I haven't seen my boyfriend for 3 months. What's up? Why don't you get together a group outing if you want to see him. Did I not teach you anything?" Rosalyn paced back and forth.

"What's going on with you? You really like Henrich…huh?" Rosalyn hated to admit it, it was a weakness that could be used against her, but she needed to pull out all the stops. "Yeah…I do…look…I wanted a more intimate setting." Isobel was confused. "Intimate…that's a big word Rozie. Tell me what's going on." Rosalyn sighed. "I hope that dumb jock isn't pressuring you into doing something you don't want to do" Rosalyn eyes narrowed at her sister. "Henrich would never…as opposed to an arrogant ass of a delinquent artfreak." Isobel ignored her snipe about Nik. They were a dime a dozen.

"So again…What's going on?" Rosalyn collapsed on her sister bed. "I'm not like you okay. Boys don't drool over me for just breathing. I think Henrich likes me but I don't know. We talk on the phone and stuff. And we go on all these stupid group outings but that's not like a real date." Isobel nodded. "Yeah that's the point. You can't date until your sixteen. It's medieval but I had to endure it sooo suck it up." Rosalyn stuck out her tongue at her sister. Isobel sighed. "I still have yet to see a problem. I mean obviously those phone calls must be great since he's got you spazzing out on my bed." Rosalyn sat up looking into her sister's eyes.

"The dance is on Saturday. I can't go because we'll be on our way to Uncle Stefan's Party." Isobel face wore confusion. "Henrich has to go because he's been nominated to the winter court and he will be all alone. Madison turned down everybody that asked her to the dance when she found out I wouldn't be there. They'll be a couple by Monday unless I can go out with him Friday and seal the deal." Isobel pursed her lips. "And by seal the deal you mean kissing him and making him forget his name and every girl's name in the school right. Nothing else."

"You sound like mom. I'm fourteen." Isobel glared at her sister mouth twisted. "I do not sound like mom. And really…you save the extra stuff for a guy who loves you like down the road. Sex is a big deal."

"SEX? Omigod…I was talking about a few feelsies." Isobel giggled. Inside she was relieved. "Well that could lead to others things too Rozie. I don't know why Henrich got you so stuck? You're beautiful, funny and smart. I hate to admit it your kind of kickass, and if this boy doesn't know it. I don't know that I need to help you."

"Beautiful?" Rosalyn said looking in her sister's mirror. "Yeeeaaah you inherited Mom and Dad's genes didn't you. You don't even care about makeup and stuff and the most popular boy in ninth grade calls you ever night without fail. Wasn't Kenny calling for a little while too… he's the baseball captain right? 11th grade? Boys drool you're just too cool to notice. I myself like the attention. It keeps Nikky in line. It seems like Madison is going to extreme measures to get something that comes to you naturally. That being said no one messes with my little sister. I guess you can go with me and Nikky."

Rosalyn jumped off the bed one fist in the air. Isobel smiled. "I like my towels fluffy and my whites brilliant. And forty dollars will do. There's a skirt I want from the mall. Now get out of my room." Isobel said pulling her flat irons out of her drawer. "I'll give you all the money if you ask mom and dad." Isobel exhaled turning on her sister but Rosalyn was already gone and fifty-seven dollars was on top of her magazine. Isobel smiled. "Little shit."

-o0o-

Damon and Guiseppe sat on the living room floor playing with blocks. Bonnie was napping on the couch. Isobel walked into the room she saw her mother was sleep on the couch and turned to leave. "What do you want?" Isobel sighed. "Mom's sleep. I had to ask her something." Damon looked up at his eldest daughter. She was up to something. "You can ask me." Damon said placing a triangular block on the tower him and his son had created.

"What is it Sep? Huh? Is it a Castle?" he cooed at the three year old. "Ca-al" Guiseppe said back in earnest. The toddler was into his words. "Dra-on" the three year old said picking up a green block. Damon nodded. "Yes… a Dragon lives in the Castle." Well at least they did on that kids show on PBS. Isobel had just about snuck out of the room when Damon said. "I thought you had something to ask me." Isobel eyes rolled. "I can wait for Mom." Damon turned to his daughter he was about to speak when a flame shot up behind him.

Damon turned quickly and was shocked to find a miniature version of a medieval castle in place of the blocks and a miniature dragon flying around it. The Dragon breathed, a stream of fire shot out of it's tiny mouth. Damon plucked it out of the air astonished. He held it up for inspection. The creature snapped at his fingers. It exhaled and flames licked at Damon's fingers. "Yow" Damon yelled. The creature instantly turned back into a block tumbling to the floor. "No hurt Daddy" Giuseppe said his little face angry. Damon smiled. "That's my boy." Isobel covered her mouth in pure shock. Her kid brother was so wicked. She wished she had half his talent for magic. She would rule the world.

Bonnie stirred. She sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" She looked down at the castle. She shook her head when a knight came charging out of the gates. "Sep…what did mommy say about casting spells without mommy." The three year old looked down, twirling a block in his hands. "Daddy here." Damon raised his hands. "Don't bring me into this kiddo." Bonnie gave him a stern look. The three year old started to tear up. "Mommy is a witch. Daddy is a vampire. Only Mommy can help with magic. I don't want you to get hurt. No mommy. No magic."

She didn't want to have to bind his powers but she would have to if he couldn't learn this lesson. Sep nodded getting up and walking over to the couch. He held his arms up. Bonnie pulled her son unto her lap. "Sep nap." Bonnie kissed him and started rocking the boy. "Magic makes my baby tired." Bonnie looked up to Isabel standing in the archway. She wanted something. Bonnie looked at her expectantly.

"So…me and Nikky are going out tomorrow." Damon had been playing with the castle his head snapped around. "Whoa…aren't you on punishment?" Bonnie giggled. He would lock her away in a tower if he could. "Today's her last day babe." Damon raised his hands. "She's getting paroled on a Friday. Whose idea was this?" Isobel tried not to roll her eyes this close to freedom. "It doesn't matter if it was a Tuesday. Jess, Amber, and Cece would show up after school and Nikky, would be at our front door as soon as he finished his chores. Besides you said 90 days and today is the 90th day." Damon frowned turning back to the castle.

"As I was saying me and Nikky are grabbing a burger and going to the movies tomorrow. We'll be home by 10." Bonnie looked at her daughter. Something was definitely up. Her curfew was 11:30pm. Isabel saw her mother's face but continued anyway, "I was wondering if Rosalyn and Henrich could tag along." Bonnie grinned. Damon shook his head. "No." Bonnie observed her daughter. Isobel hadn't seen Nikky alone in 3 months. She was willing to let Rosalyn tag along on her first date back. Yeah something was up. "So it's like a double date," Bonnie said gently laying Sep on the couch. The boy was already sleeping soundly.

Damon snapped around to his wife. He hadn't gotten that far yet. He just saw nope. "No…like a group outing." Bonnie laughed. Damon wasn't amused. "No." Isobel turned to leave. She just needed to be on her best behavior until tomorrow, but her temper wouldn't let her do it. She spun around. "Can I ask why?"

Bonnie started to speak when Damon blurted out, "Cause I don't want her around you and Nikky." Bonnie eyes closed. Damon never thought about what he said. She could feel her daughter's hurt from the couch. "Oh are you afraid I'm going to corrupt your favorite daughter, Father?"

Damon's heart sunk. That's not what he meant. He knew what it felt like to have a father who favored another sibling. He was also a little pissed. He tried with both his girls, Rosalyn was just more receptive. "I don't have a favorite daughter. I love you both equally." Isabel scoffed. "Textbook answer. You have to say that. Let's look at the evidence shall we. You spend more time with Rosalyn, you're at all of her games."

Bonnie rose a brow at her daughter. Damon mouth dropped open. "Let the record show I was at all of your games as well until you dropped out of everything. When I try to talk to you about other stuff you tell me I'm embarrassing then tell me to get out. By your logic, Mom is your favorite parent." Bonnie shook her head. Could they really not see they were just alike?

"No more talk about favorites. We all love each other in this family. Some personalities mesh and others don't. Isobel, what your father was trying to say is your sister is fourteen. She's not allowed to date yet. You and Nikky are about to be eighteen, you're relationship is more mature." Isobel scoffed. Like that was any better. They were making it like her and Nikky are some sex freaks who couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"That being said I think it's interesting your willing to give up your first date with Nikky for your sister." Damon eyes narrowed as that realization dawn on him. "_We_ trust that you will set the right example for your sister. If it's okay with you're father, she will need to be home by 9:00pm seeing that's her curfew." Damon looked over to his wife. She shrugged. Damon trusted Bonnie's judgment and nodded solemnly. Isobel smiled. "You guys are my favorite parents." Bonnie giggled. "Smart alec." Damon called as she climbed the stairs.

Bonnie listened closely. "Rosalyn I know you're in ear shot. GET IN HERE." Bonnie yelled. Rosalyn strolled out of the formal dinning room. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Damon brow rose. The look on her mother's face had Rosalyn nervous. She stood there while her mother looked her up and down. "How'd you get her to agree?" Damon asked playing with the castle. "Fifty-seven dollars and laundry for a week." Bonnie was biting her lip when she said, "So this is important to you. So important you tricked your sister into breaking our rules about dating." Rosalyn's heart dropped. "It's a group outing." Bonnie gave her daughter the eye. "Mm hmm" Damon said making two knights duke it out.

"Do you have something you want to tell us?" Bonnie asked still watching her daughter closely. Rosalyn drew a blank. "Sorry" was her default answer. "Anything else?" Rosalyn shook her head no. "Do we need to discuss the birds and the bees again?" Damon turned looking at his wife and daughter horrified. Rosalyn turned three shades darker. "Mom! Dad is right there." Damon rolled his eyes. "Hey Kid I invented the birds and the bees." Rosalyn nose scrunched. "Gross." Damon sighed. "I'm not that old." Rosalyn eyed her father. "Dad your like a thousand, literally."

Bonnie chuckled at her husband then returned to her daughter. "I'm going to let this outing go this one time, it won't happen again until your sixteen. Do you understand?" Rosalyn nodded. "You want to go shopping later?" Rosalyn thought about it. Her mom and Isobel were experts at this stuff. Her mom could make her Dad go gooey with one look. And Isobel had tamed the wildest boy in school. She hated shopping though and it was guaranteed her mother was going to make her try on dresses. She lived for that shit. "Yeah sure." Rosalyn turned and bounded up the stairs. Damon looked at his wife.

"I feel like I'm missing something. Didn't we say no dates until sixteen." Bonnie smiled. "She'll be fine with Isobel. Izzie's only rebellious when you're in the room. You do know she goes out of her way to piss you off, right." Damon thought about this and smiled. "Besides I think this has everything to do with the winter formal this Saturday. I saw some girls buying dresses last week." Damon nodded his head. "We'll be out of town." Bonnie nodded. "Yep and Henrich will be in town with pretty girls in pretty dresses." Damon chuckled. "She's heading them off at the pass. That's my girl." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"No that's my girl. This plan took logic and finesse. Babe, I love you but you let your emotions get ahead of you." Damon crawled over to his wife on the couch. "I am the king of finesse. I got a stubborn judgmental prude of a witch who hated my guts to fall in love with me and bare my children." Damon said stealing a kiss from his wife lips. Bonnie lips formed a lined. "Ehh or you just bugged me to death until I gave in, and after you have busted your ass to bring me back. I thought why not?" Damon's lip poked out. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. "You know I'm kidding. You had me sprung boo." Damon beamed standing to go in the kitchen to start dinner. His chest puffed out. She shook her head giggling. "I saw that" he called back.

-o0o-

"Mom that's pink. Isobel please talk to mom." Bonnie rolled her eyes putting the dress back down. She looked up and saw familiar blonde curls duck behind a mannequin. "Hi Nikky." Bonnie called out. Nikky stepped from behind the mannequin. His face signifying he had been busted. "Hi Aunty Bonnie." Bonnie was still looking through the rack of dresses. "Where's your mom?" Nikky crept a little closer. "She's at a city council meeting." Bonnie looked up. "It is Thursday isn't it? Tell her I will call her later. And Nikki…" Nikky was making eyes at Isobel. The teenager was smiling at her boyfriend. "If I see you again tonight it will be 90 more days before you see Isobel." Nikky's face dropped.

"Yeah, get lost freak." Rosalyn said picking up a leather jacket. Isobel turned on her sister, her brow raising. "I mean have a lovely evening Niklaus the II." Bonnie snorted showing Rosalyn a dress with lace on it. The teen made a face like she was going to vomit. She narrowed her eyes and Rosalyn straightened up. Nikky waved goodbye to Bonnie and Rosalyn. He winked at Isobel. "One more day" Isobel said exhaling. Bonnie and Rosalyn stared at Isobel their noses scrunched. "What!?" Bonnie shook head. Rosalyn mumbled to her mother, "If I ever get like that shoot me."

Bonnie giggled as Isobel punch her sister in the arm. "Hey." Bonnie said eyeing the cutest dress with ruffles. "Don't even think about it. Maybe you should join Dad and Sep on the benches outside." Bonnie picked up the dress anyway. "Maybe you should watch your mouth before I remember your fourteen and aren't allowed to date." Rosalyn closed her mouth quickly. Isobel stood the skirt she wanted in her hand.

"Everything Mom has picked up has been decent. This isn't sports authority what do you want to wear sweats on the date?" Rosalyn shrugged. "I want something that's me. I don't want to be this glamed up Barbie. I'm not you or Mom." Bonnie grabbed her daughter and kissed her on her head. "We'll find something that your comfortable in."

"Hey Roz," a male voice called out. The three Salvatore ladies turned to find Henrich Donovan smiling at them. Bonnie just stared, he was the spitting image of Matt in the ninth grade, although he had some extra height on him. Rebekah had nothing to do with that. Isobel noticed that his friends weren't that far away. Five boys stood outside the store at the cellphone stand.

Bonnie and Isobel giggled as they slowly made their way across the small boutique. Rosalyn frowned at her mom and sister. They we're being so childish. "Doing some shopping?" Rosalyn smiled looking up at Henrich shyly. "Yeah. You here getting those sneakers you wanted." Henrich nodded.

He was trying to think of something to say. It was easier when they were on the phone. She was so cool and pretty. She made him nervous. It didn't use to be like this. She probably thought he was a dork. "I'm excited about tomorrow night. What time should I be ready?" Rosalyn turned to her sister. Bonnie and Isobel we're doing a poor job of pretending they weren't listening. "Six o'clock," Isobel offered. Rosalyn's face dropped when her dad walked through the store. "Hey Roz, Hey Henrich long time no see?" Damon said offering a hand to the scared teenager. Rosalyn turned to her mom pleading. "Yes sir, Mr. Salvatore." Giuseppe spotted his mom and squirmed to get down. Damon set him down and the toddler shot to his mother. Henrich shook Damon's hand with a firm grip and looked him square in the eye.

"Damon I need you to look at something." Bonnie called. Damon plastered a smile on his face and walked off to the back of the boutique with his wife, daughter, and son. "Yeah… so… six o'clock. See ya Roz." Rosalyn smiled. "Bye Henrich."

"See ya Henrich. Tell your dad I said hello." Damon said waving. Henrich look over to Damon his smiled fading. That deer in the headlights look returning. "Yeah okay Mr. Salvatore." Roslayn turned on her family. "You guys are the worst, and really Dad!?" Rosalyn stormed out of the store. "And she's your favorite." Both Bonnie and Damon looked over to Isobel. "I'll go get her."

-o0o-

Isobel fluffed Rosalyn's hair. Her conditioner had loosened her curls and her baby sister looked like a rock star. "Okay I'm done. MOM." She yelled swiping on lip-gloss. Bonnie came in the room with her silver heart and dagger pendent. Isobel was right it would compliment the leather jacket and skinny jeans her daughter was wearing. The jeans Isobel found at the last minute went well with the leather jacket Rosalyn had been eyeing in the boutique. Tears sprang to Bonnie's eyes as she looked at her middle child. "Mom" Rosalyn groaned. "What. I have something in my eye. Let me get a picture." Isobel chuckled. Rosalyn rolled her eyes but posed for the three snap shots Bonnie took on her phone.

"Now let me get some with both of you." Isobel beamed she tossed her hair and posed next to her sister. "Okay now I need a selfie with you two." Rosalyn mouth dropped open. "Really mom? Why do you need a selfie?" Bonnie blinked at her daughter. The two girls posed behind their mother and at the last minute both girls kissed her on her cheek. Bonnie was fighting tears again.

"Seems like we're always left out Sep." Damon said in the doorway of the room. Damon set the boy down on his sister's black and white comforter and he immediately crawled over to Isobel's stuffed Iguana she had named Rufio when she was five. Damon glanced over his daughters. "Aren't those jeans too tight?" He looked to Bonnie. Who threw him a look. Rosalyn stared up at him. Damon could see she was nervous. "You look beautiful. Just like your mom and big sister" He said pulling Rosalyn into a hug. He ruffled her hair.

"Dad I just spent an hour on her hair." Isobel turned back to her mirror. She was putting in earrings. "I don't know why? You girls don't need all that crap. You're fine just the way you are." Isobel sighed. "Like I get it's a family moment but I'm feeling claustrophobic. Can we maybe do this downstairs in like ten minutes so I can finish getting dressed? I have dreams I need to crush tonight. Put everyone on notice that I'm back. Giving people gifts in time for Christmas." Bonnie shook her head. "Mm hmm. She gets that from you." Bonnie said picking up her son. Damon followed his wife out of the room.

"It's the Salvatore bravado. She was born with it." Rosalyn got up to leave the room as well. "Wait what shoes are you wearing?" Rosalyn looked at her sister. "My chucks?" Isobel looked at her sister in horror. "You can wear my ankle boots if you want." Rosalyn imagined the pain and her tripping a cajillion times. "They're like fifteen inches. I can't walk in those." Isobel thought for a moment. She went in her closet and pulled out motorcycle boots. With spikes and chains hanging off of them.

"Aren't those Moms?" Isobel rolled her eyes. "She never wears them. What's the point of owning badass boots if you never wear them? She's lucky she has us. Here put these on and here…" Isobel walked back over to her vanity. "Swipe a little lip gloss on and you will be officially smokin." Rosalyn smiled at her sister, and did as she was told.

-o0o-

Bonnie and Damon sat on the couch waiting for the girls to come down when the doorbell rang. Giuseppe was playing with his castle again. "Boys at door. " Damon got up and peeped through the peephole. "Who is it?" Bonnie giggled. "Let them in."

Damon swung the door open. Nikky stood there a devilish grin on his face. "Uncle Damon. Aunty Bonnie" he said walking in the house. "Hi Mr. Salvatore. Ms. Salvatore." Henrich said nervously. Nikky tried to hide his amusement. Two second later, Isobel came down the stairs. All the air left Nikky's lungs. She looked amazing.

Damon didn't like the look on Nikky's face. "So where you guys headed tonight?" Isobel grabbed her coat out of the closet. "The Grill to grab a bite then the movies." She said looking into her purse. Damon eyed his daughter then turned on his real prey, "So Henrich, I hear you're the most popular boy in your class." Henrich blushed. "Nah. I just know a lot of people." Damon nodded. "Really you know a lot people…like girls." Isobel shook her head. "Damon." He looked back at his wife.

"What I'm bonding with Henrich." Henrich looked at Nikky who shrugged. "Yeah…I guess." He stammered out. "Hangout with a lot of girls?" Henrich looked like he was going to vomit. "Yeah." Damon walked closer to the boy. "Well my daughters are not like other girls." Damon said. He glanced at Nikky for a moment. Then turn his stare on the young boy. Henrich laughed nervously. "I know. Roz is into sports and comics books. Video games. She's cool." Damon nodded satisfied with his answer. Isobel smiled. She walked over to the stairs. "Rosalyn come on. You're wasting precious time. The movie starts at 7:15."

Rosalyn had been at the top of the stairs too scared to descend. She had listened to the whole conversation embarrassed. She slowly made her way down the stairs. Damon sat on the couch. Bonnie smiled when her daughter saw her date for the first time. Her face lit up. She tried not to cry. Damon was feeling a little sick. Henrich suddenly stumbled forward. Sep started giggling. "Silly" he said pointing at Henrich. Isobel covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Cuz you alright?" Nikky said amused. "Yeah. Roz you look…" The boy glanced at Damon. Damon's brow rose "You look very nice." Rosalyn smiled shyly. "Yeah you do too."

"Okay love birds we need to go or we won't make the movie." Isobel said opening the front door. Damon got up following the group out on the porch. "Stay out of trouble kids." Damon eyed the two boys. "Keep your hands to yourself." Isobel popped her lips. "Dad!"

-o0o-

Bonnie watched with joy as each of her children opened their gifts and squealed with delight. Isobel got the new Macbook she had been wanting and a few gift cards. Rosalyn got her fancy rollerblades, an ipad to replace the one she cracked and the new playstation. Sep got a truckload of books, a tricycle and his own stuffed iguana since he was so enamored with his sister's. Bonnie hoped he wouldn't magick it to life. She would probably kill the thing in a fit. Damon took pictures with his new camera. His new watched gleaming on his wrist. Bonnie made sure to pose with her earrings and ring she had gotten from Damon and the girls. She also wore the macaroni necklace Sep and Damon had made for her.

"Okay there are two gifts left under the tree. Who are they from?" Isobel picked up the presents. "This says from Henrich to Rosalyn…OOOOHHH and the other one is mine from my Nikky." Isobel tore into the package as her parents and siblings watched. It was a journal filled with drawings and poetry all dedicated to their love. Isobel swooned. Bonnie and Damon looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Where's my journal of poetry," Bonnie said. Damon leaned into his wife kissing her on the neck. "I'm more of an action kind of guy." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie giggled. When the couple looked around all three of their kids was horrified. Bonnie cleared her throat. "What did you get Roz?"

Rosalyn ripped into the small package. She lifted the box and smiled at what was inside. Isobel snatched it from her. "OOOOHHH it's a silver necklace with a baseball charm with an R engraved on the back of it." Rosalyn snatched it back. "It's a softball dufus." Bonnie stared at her eldest daughter. "Leave your sister alone." Damon shook his head. "Jewelry after one date? What the hell happened on this date?" Bonnie glared at her husband. "He obviously likes her a lot."

Bonnie rose walking into the kitchen. "Okay whose ready for some pancakes." Damon picked up his son. "We are. Right Sep." Sep nodded. "Wite." Damon put his son in his high chair. He started back in the living room to get his camera. He stopped when he saw Isobel fastening the necklace around Rosalyn's neck. Isobel smirked at her sister. While Rosalyn fingered her pendant. "Madison who? Like I said nobody messes with my little sister."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
